Secret Life of Usui Takumi
by DauntlessHybrid555
Summary: What if Usui's mother wasn't really the daughter of an English duke? What if Usui's father was never a butler. His real identity is a secret. He never told anyone that he was the son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. His real name wasn't Takumi Usui, it was Achilles Jackson.


_English _(Not gonna use much of this)

Japanese

**Texting** – _**Texting**_

_Thoughts_

What if Usui's mother wasn't really the daughter of an English duke? What if Usui's father was never a butler. His real identity is a secret. He never told anyone that he was the son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. His real name wasn't Takumi Usui, it was Achilles Jackson. His green eyes and golden blonde hair prove that he is the son of the two most powerful demigods in the world. Achilles asked his parents if he could travel to a certain place, with Hermes' blessing of course. After nights of begging, blackmail and promises, his parents finally gave up and accepted. So Achilles traveled to Japan. By plane. Zeus has granted him permission to travel his domain twice, since Achilles is his favorite great-nephew. He had tons of great adventures in Japan. He had met this cute girl in his 2nd year of high school. One person had to find out what his secret was. And that person, was Misaki Ayuzawa.

"Sorry. I'm not interested." Usui rejected a girl yet again. He had to admit, this girl was cute, but not his type. Brown haired and amber eyed school council presidents were more of his liking. The girl had streams of salty tears coming down her cheeks.

"O-okay. I understand." She turned and ran away, tears flowing out of her eyes. She ran passed the Demon President, Ayuzawa Misaki. Usui sighed, closing his eyes.

"USUI!" He turned around in shock. A smirk was suddenly planted on his face.

"Hey there, Kaichou." There was literally smoke coming out of Misaki's ears. Her face was red in rage, glaring at the blonde boy.

"How many times have I told you to watch your words?!"

"I just told them I'm not interested. Besides," He pushed Misaki to the wall with his arm above her, "I have my own."

The demon prez started turning from rage to embarrassed. She pushed him away. "I don't remember myself being your personal belonging!" She yelled at him. The president then strutted away, leaving Usui with a perverted expression on his face.

**Usui (Achilles)'s POV**

Friday night, study night. Man. School is getting super boring with the mind of my mother. Why did she have to be a daughter of Athena? Even my younger brother, Zach, could do those easy equations. And he's got the mind of my father, a complete kelp-head!

_Watch your tone, sonny boy._

**Sorry, granpops. Why are you in my mind right now?**

_I've got a message from your father._

**Since when did you become the god of messengers?**

_Ignoring that. He told me that your siblings, Luke and Zach, are attending high-school with you this coming Monday. You'll have to pick them up from the airport on today at 3:55PM._

**Do I have to?**

_Yes. Why? You want to bring your girlfriend with you?_

**I don't have a girlfriend.**

_Then who's that Ayuzawa chick you were flirting with the other day?_

**I'm a stalker.**

_Like mother, like son. Your mother stalked your father in their seventh grade. It was 'adorable' as Aphrodite stated._

**Okay. Can you please get off my mind now, Grandpa?**

_I'm not THAT old._

**Good-bye.**

I smirked. My family is filled with weird people -ahem- immortals. Licht purred up beside me. I looked at her in shock. Most satyrs got annoyed by me when I once splashed blue paint-balls at their girlfriends, the dryads. They cursed me so that animals would hate and attack me wherever I go. Guess the curse faded. I smiled warmly and gently pat her head. I adjusted my glasses as I looked out the window. The city light of Tokyo always made me feel calm. It reminded me of Mount Olympus a bit. Gods now I'm feeling home-sick. I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. 5:45AM, it said. Maybe I should check how Misa-chan is doing. I quickly dial her number and pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Oi! Kaichou. Just wanted to check on you. What color underwear are you-"

"What is it perverted outer-space alien?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Okay.."

"Can you come with me to the air-port today?"

"Why? Are your outer-space friends coming?"

"No. My siblings are coming. My two brothers uhh- Haizaki and Takare."

"Alright. What time are you picking me up?"

"It's like I'm asking you out! Haha~"

"USUI TAKUMI!"

"I'll pick you up at 3:00 pm."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Hmm~ After we drop my siblings off at my apartment wanna have some fun?" -beep- After I hear her hang up, I gently placed my phone on the coffee table with a smile on my face. Gods, I love that girl.

I woke to the sound of my phone buzzing and ringing. _Hey you! Your phone is buzzing! Someone is calling you! Idiot! Pick it up! _Stupid Uncle Leo. Annoyed, I picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" "YO! Big bro! What's up man!"_ I groaned, sitting up from the couch.

"_Zach?"_

"_Dude! Uncle Jason is giving us a private ride on Tempest #2!"_ Just to let you know, Tempest #2 is Uncle Jason's flying car, _"We canceled our flight and decided to go there on our own private plane! We're almost there!"_

My eyes widened._ "Oh come on! You just ruined my chance-"_

"_To what?"_

"_To uhh... Nothing."_

"_Dude. Are you crushing on a girl?"_

"_Pfft. No- yes."_

"_Cool! What's her name?"_

"_Misaki Ayuzawa."_

"_Ohh. A Japanese girl. Is she a demigod?"_

"_I don't know. Probably a legacy."_

"_Who do you suppose she's a descendant of?"_

"_Victoria."_

"_Roman?"_

"_Yeah. And we were suppo-"_

"_Hold up. We're about to land on your apartment building."_

"_Alright I'll just- Wait... WHAT?!"_

"_Meet us at the roof!"_ -beep- I dropped my phone and ran towards the door. I turned the knob forcefully leaving the door open. I scurried up the roof, feeling a sense of the mist doing it's work. I opened the roof-top door, seeing the janitor looking Uncle Jason's flying car weirdly.

"Uh. Hello there, Nisaku-San." I greeted the janitor. The janitor turned his head.

"U-Usui-kun. Wh-what's that flying clown head doing on the roof?" I held back my laughter. I love the mist.

"That's actually my Uncle's company. He works for an American circus."

"_Hey!"_ Oops. Uncle Jason probably heard that. Jason's head popped out of the car window.

"I'm hurt!" I chuckled.

"It's okay, Nisaku-San. I'll handle this." The man nodded, exiting the roof-top still looking shocked. I ran towards the flying car, which was now parked at the center of the roof.

"_Hey guys!"_ Zach and Luke jumped out of the car.

"_Achilles!" _Well they sure got taller. They were now about an inch shorter than me.

"_It's been a while, Archie."_ I glared at Zach who smirked at me, MY signature smirk.

"_Here in Japan, I'm known as_ Usui Takumi." Luke smiled brightly.

"_Well, Mr Usui. Can you show us your room?" _Zach nudged Luke who glared at him.

"_That sounded awkward."_

"_You perverted-"_

"_Hey!" _We turned around towards the car, seeing Uncle Jason's face. _"Could I go now? I'm late for my date!"_

"_Aren't you married?!"_ Luke shouted out.

"_Yeah to my wife, Piper!"_

"_Why are you going on a date then?"_

"_I'm going on a date with Piper!" _With that, the flying car zoomed away. Luke shrugged.

"_That was.."_

"_Yeah that was.."_ Zach continued.

"_Weird."_ I finished for them.

"_I see we still got our brotherly telepathy going." _Zach says. I laugh. _"Come on guys, I'll show you to my room."_

My brothers sat down on the couch, listening to the radio as I prepared some hot chocolate for them. I carried a tray to the living room, balancing it perfectly.

"_Wow," _Zach starts as he blew onto his mug,

"_Do you work as a maid or something?"_

I shook my head. _I watch maids. Especially Misaki._

"_Let's chat. I don't want anything to be suspicious at school so I got you guys Ids with Japanese names. Zach," _Zach perked up chewing on some marshmallows. Yup, he sure did get most of my dad's genes,

"_You name will be Usui Haizaki."_ I gave him the id which he took and place on the coffee table. He nodded in understanding, _"and Luke." _Luke looked up politely and calmly. Now HE got most of my mom's genes, _"Your name will be Usui Takare."_ I gave him his id. He took out his wallet and shoved it inside with a bunch of other cards. _"Are you guys ready for-"_ A knock suddenly came from the door.

"Hey, perverted space-alien," A cute girl's voice said in Japanese, "I know you're in there."

I smirked. While walking to the door, I heard Zach whisper to Luke, _"Archie's getting some tonight."_

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I turn the knob, seeing a beautiful girl dressed in jeans and a hoodie with a scowl on her face. So kawaii~ Now, I'll magically go back to Japanese in 3-2-1.

"Hey there, Kaichou." I say with a flirty grin. Her cheeks turned red but suddenly disappeared. Misaki was crossing her arms. "Please come in Misa-Chan."

Misaki entered the apartment. Seeing Haizaki (Zach) and Takare (Luke), she says, "Are these your brothers?"

I nodded. Haizaki stood up and bowed dramatically. He suddenly spoke Japanese.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms Ayuzawa." He gently grabbed a hold of Misaki's hand and kissed it gently. Misaki's face turned bright pink. I glared at Haizaki who shivered under my glare.

"Gomenasai! (I am very sorry)" He apologized. Misaki turned her head to me.

"What's wrong with you? He only greeted me politely."

"Yes but," I pulled her towards me and rested my chin on her head, "You're mine and mine only."

Haizaki and Takare gave me weird looks. "Gross! PDA!"

I smirked at them, giving them a look that says: _Mine and mine only! No touchy!_

The days flew by in a flash and it was suddenly Monday, 6:45 AM. I woke up and did my usual morning routine. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and ate breakfast. Takare took a shower as I ate my cereal; Demeter's Fiber. I don't want to be a tulip. Go ask Demeter. I see Haizaki snoring loudly on the mattress that I bought for him. His mouth was wide open. I grab one cereal and place it on my spoon. I close one eye, trying to aim for his mouth. I released the spoon, making the cereal fly across the room, hitting my target. Haizaki's eyes immediately shot open as the cereal made contact with his breath. He almost choked on it, but thankfully he didn't. Oh yeah! I still have my target talent. What? I was blessed by Apollo. He chewed and swallowed it in one bite.

"You should be thankful that I didn't choke or else Uncle Hades would have killed you." Yes, he's Uncle H's favourite. I rolled my eyes and told him to prepare for school. Takare got out of the bathroom, fully dressed in Seika's uniform. He looked like me wearing that. Except with the messy midnight black hair. All the freshmen girls would freak. Haizaki yawned, seeing Takare pour some milk on his cereal.

"I still don't understand why we have to wear stupid uniforms."

"I don't understand it either, Haizaki." I replied.

"Why can't you just call me Zach?"

"If you're living in Japan for a whole year, we have to get used to it. It's great that YOU started speaking Japanese to me." Haizaki rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom lazily, bringing his school uniform with him. He got out, twenty minutes later. His cropped hair was neatly combed up. He (finally) smelt good and he put on his uniform correctly.

"So, when are we going?" I stood up, taking my cereal bowl with me and place it in the sink, Takare doing the same. Haizaki grabbed an apple out of my fruit stand and quickly took three bites, before throwing it out. Even I'm surprised. I flip open my phone. 7:35

"School starts at 8:30. We still have time to walk to school and annoy the hell out of the demon prez."


End file.
